1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to processing streams by interleaving the streams with a dummy.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic and communication technologies, digital technologies have been introduced into the field of broadcasting systems, and diverse standards for digital broadcasting have been published. Specifically, these standards include the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) Vestigial Sideband (VSB) standard that is used as a digital terrestrial broadcasting standard in North America, and the Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T) standard that is used as a digital terrestrial broadcasting standard in Europe.
The ATSC VSB transmission method used in North America is based on the National Television System Committee (NTSC) frequency band, and is advantageous in that a transmitter and a receiver can be implemented easily and economically. Such an ATSC VSB transmission method uses a single carrier amplitude modulation vestigial side band (VSB), and is able to transmit high quality video, audio, and auxiliary data at a single 6 MHz bandwidth.
Diverse standards for digital broadcasting have been proposed so as to provide improved digital broadcasting services.
Accordingly, there is a need for technologies for more effectively and stably processing streams.